


Burning House

by littleblacksubmarines



Series: Firefighter 'verse [1]
Category: Blink-182
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dick Jokes, Firefighter AU, I suck at tagging sorry, Kinda H/C, M/M, Secret Crush, Smut, cute bickering, it won't be so secret in further chapters though, kinda angsty, the rating will change i promise you that, they turn into a literal old married couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-12 11:59:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7933831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleblacksubmarines/pseuds/littleblacksubmarines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark, Matt, Travis, and Jeremy are firefighters for the city of Los Angeles. One night at a three alarm structure fire, Matt falls through the floor.</p><p>Or, the firefighter AU that no one asked for but I've been dying to write.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I had a dream about a burning house

**Author's Note:**

> If you got here by googling yourself or your family member, I would highly suggest just closing the tab and never coming back.
> 
> While the people are real, the events I've laid out are either fictitious or based off of my real life. I don't own anyone mentioned in these stories unless stated otherwise.
> 
> Once again a huge thank you to my soul twin, intothefields, for beta'ing and listening to my endless rambles.  
> I tried to make this as realistic as possible, as I have been a firefighter for about four years now.  
> This chapter is just a little intro, the next chapter will be more interesting.

It was another normal day at Los Angeles Fire Department Station 9. The four staff members on duty, Captain Travis Barker, Matthew Skiba, Mark Hoppus, and Jeremy McKinnon, were finishing up truck checks and station duties, shooting playful banter across the garage at each other.  
As the men retired to the day room to relax and wait for a call to come in, Travis and Jeremy took their respective recliners while Mark and Matt took the couch, with Matt’s feet resting on Mark’s lap. 

“So when are you two getting married?” Jeremy asked with a cheeky grin, earning a scowl from Mark. _This dickhead promised he wouldn’t say anything,_ Mark seethed to himself.

But Matt just took it with a grain of salt, laughing before saying, “Oh, you didn’t get the invite?”

Shortly thereafter, the men settled back, closing their eyes, and dozing slightly.  
——————————————————————————————————————————  
“Engine 9, Engine 912, assist to a three alarm residential structure fire,” an almost robotic voice crackled over the speaker system as the fire siren went off inside the station, pulling the four men from their moments of zen. The raced to the pole and slid down to the lower floor, stepping into their bunker pants and pulling them up, before jumping in their trucks and racing out the door.

“LA County, show Engine 9 and Engine 912 en route!” Matt yelled into the radio in his hand, throwing it on the dashboard of the truck and stepping on the federal q to urge motorists out of their way as Mark navigated the streets of Los Angeles, Jeremy and Travis following closely behind them. Mark and Matt had the customary shivers run down their spines after hearing the q wail, it was every firefighter's favorite sound.

Matt threw a lopsided grin at Mark, admiring the man driving. Mark returned the grin, reaching out to grab Matt’s hand, causing Mark’s heart to flutter in a way he would never admit to.

“Motherfucker, I can see the smoke from here!” Matt exclaimed, a child-like smile on his face. 

“Just remember: you go, I go,” Mark said with a serious expression on his face. “We all go in and we all go home.”

Mark eased the engine on scene, setting up near a hydrant and marking out with LA County. Matt slipped an air pack onto his back and pulled his Nomex on, followed by his SCBA mask, helmet, and gloves. Mark turns the tank on for Matt, giving him a good-natured smack on the ass, before Matt returned the favor. Grabbing a hose line off the truck and giving Jeremy quick instructions on how to run the pump panel, the men jogged off into the house and up to the second story. 

Interior firefighting is a breed of its own, and Mark refuses to go in without Matt. You can’t see anything but smoke and flames coming at you, and you’ve got to trust your partner more than anything. Matt sets up before reaching back to smack Mark’s arm to make sure he’s ready. Mark pats Matt’s helmet as a go ahead, steadies his arms against Matt’s back, and Matt opens up the nozzle to unleash water on the flames licking their way towards them. As this continues and the flames diminish, the men make their way forward, never breaking the contact. 

That’s when Mark’s worst fear becomes a reality. The floor gave way, swallowing Matt up in it. 

“Mayday, mayday, mayday!!! Man down, I repeat MAN DOWN!” Mark screamed into his radio.

Mark had been in some pretty serious situations before, and none of them had even compared to the absolute blinding panic he felt as he crawled on his hands and knees towards what he hoped was the staircase. 

“Matt fell through the floor! I’m going to get him!” Mark again yelled into his radio.

“Don’t you dare abandon your line!” An unrecognizable voice came through the radio. Mark ignored it, tears welling in his eyes as he tried to search for Matt.

Mark continued his trek down the stairs, because of the thick smoke, visibility was next to none, so he was searching for his friend purely on touch and listening skills.

Suddenly, he head a familiar beeping sound. Matt’s PASS device. The PASS device is used for these exact scenarios. It is built onto the air pack and is used for accountability. If someone goes down and are unable to be found right away, their PASS device will beep so that they’re able to be extricated. Mark couldn’t help but smile, because if Matt was able to reach to turn his PASS device on, that meant he was conscious and okay. Mark stumbled to a lump on the floor, leaning over Matt and pressing his masked face to Matt’s.

“I’m gonna get you out baby, don't you worry,” Mark yelled, hoping Matt would hear him through his mask and over the roar of the flames. He didn’t even have time to internally curse himself for the pet name, Jesus, it was a wonder Matt was still friends with him.

Matt nodded as Mark did a quick, full body assessment to make sure there were no broken bones before hauling Matt up and making their way to the door. Travis had packed up and came into the house as well, helping with the extrication of Matt.

Once Matt was outside, Mark and Travis deposited him on the stretcher near the ambulance and worked on getting his mask and pack off. Mark put both hands on Matt’s face, not wanting to let go or let the man out of his sight.

“Marky, you saved me,” Matt said with a small smile, hands on top of Mark’s.


	2. You were stuck inside, I couldn't get you out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This chapter deals with the aftermath of Matt being home and such.  
> Once again, I thank intothefields for all of your help, and my buddy sideskipp on tumblr. You guys are great, I don't know what I'd do without y'all.  
> I think I forgot to mention in the first chapter, the title belongs to Cam, it's a great song, you should give it a listen. There's a movie reference in here, whoever gets it right gets a fic of their choosing!  
> Thanks for looking!

After an evaluation and overnight stay for observation, Matt was discharged home with nothing more than a mild concussion and some bruised ribs. He had called Mark when he was in the hospital, high on the prescribed narcotics, thanking him repeatedly for saving his life and saying something along the lines of “man I owe you my life cause you saved me, but you’re probably not impressed because you’ve seen it and know what a piping hot mess I am!”

Mark couldn’t help but put his best friend on speaker phone, Jeremy and Travis chuckling in the background, sending their well wishes and telling him they’ll see him when he comes back to work.  
————————————————————————————————————————-  
“Man, work fucking sucks without you,” Mark exhaled heavily, leaning back on Matt’s couch and looking over at him. “Seriously, they’ve got people from other stations coming in and I mean they’re cool but they’re not you,” he continued.

Matt just grinned, taking another slice of pizza out of the box in front of him on the coffee table.

“Mark, I come back in two days for our next shift, don’t worry,” Matt said, ruffling Mark’s hair with a chuckle.

Mark tried not to preen under the touch, so he instead focused his attention to the Dodgers game on tv, noticing that Matt hadn’t moved his hand from his hair. It’s not like the scene is unusual, the boys had been best friends for half their lifetimes, but Mark had always harbored a secret crush on Matt. He had been over every day without fail (unless he was on shift) to hang out with his best friend, make sure he didn’t need anything or over-exert himself. Mark also apologized at least once a day for letting Matt fall through the floor, feeling like he couldn’t forgive himself. He was just thankful the man was still alive. It could’ve been like Ladder 49, after all.

“Mark, if you don’t stop thinking, I’m afraid I’m going to have to put a pillow over your head,” Matt said, a smile on his face, drawing Mark close to him in a side hug.  
————————————————————————————————————————  
Mark fell asleep in Matt’s spare bed that night, like many, many before. Mark loves Matt’s house, it’s on the beach with an open floor plan and French doors leading to the back porch, which leads to the ocean. It’s got nooks and crannies in all the right spots, and a room just for all of Matt’s art and art supplies. And it smelled so good, like the salt from the ocean and the fresh breeze, but also like gingerbread and coffee. Like Matt, he thought, before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep.

Matt laid awake in his own bed, listening to the waves crash outside of his open window. His ribs didn't hurt him, and neither did his head, but he couldn’t achieve sleep. It wasn’t even the fact that he fell through a floor that was keeping him awake, he decided, it was his other issues with PTSD coming out to play. He angrily flopped from his stomach to his back, pulling a pillow over his head. Being a paramedic as well as a firefighter, Matt had seen his fair share of horror. He thanked whatever lucky stars he had that Mark hadn’t had to have seen half of the stuff he had, as Travis was the only other paramedic on their shift, so they often ran EMS calls together.

Matt decided he had enough, and decided to go down to the kitchen and start cooking, a habit he had picked up from his grandmother. On his way through the hallway, though, he heard something suspicious coming from Mark’s room. Something that sounded like crying, or maybe even moaning.

Matt knew it wasn’t right to snoop on his best friend, but he couldn’t help himself. He had harbored feelings for the man for what seemed like an eternity. He paused outside the door, bracing his head against it, waiting. A sob broke out of Mark, followed by a whimper, and some mumbled words. Mark sounded like he was in pain, which caused Matt to push open the door and step inside the room.

And there was Mark, curled in an impossibly tiny ball in the middle of the queen sized bed; shaking, crying, in the midst of a bad dream. Matt crept to the bed and sat on the side, running his hand over Mark’s trembling frame.

“Hey Marky, wake up, sweets,” Matt soothed, “It’s okay, honey, you’re safe and I’m here.”

Mark woke from his slumber, eyes glassy and unfocused before coming to his senses.  “Matt,” he gasped, latching onto the other man, “Oh my God, it was awful. We were back at that fire, and you fell through, but I couldn’t save you,” Mark sobbed, tears flowing onto Matt’s bare chest.

Matt’s heart lurched, he didn’t know that Mark had been this bothered by the incident. Wrapping his arms around Mark in a comforting gesture, Matt didn’t know what else to do, other than run a hand up and down his back until he was calmed down.

“Mark. I need you to listen to me,” Matt said, starting to shift to pull away from Mark. 

Mark nodded, leaning back against the pillows, visibly calmed at the fact that Matt was there in the flesh, safe and sound.

“It’s not your fault I went through that floor, as I was advancing the line, with every step I took I could feel that the floor was soft. I didn’t want to go any further, but I had to in order to get to the flames. Here’s the thing though Mark, I walked away with bruised ribs and a mild concussion. It’s not a big deal to me, I’ve been through much worse, and you know that. You saved me by coming to get me. I heard Thompson over the radio telling you not to abandon the hose line upstairs. But you ignored him and saved me. And I can’t thank you enough for that. You don’t have to worry about it anymore, Marky, it’s all over and done with and I’m still here to be the biggest pain in your ass that I can possibly be,” Matt finished with a chuckle, which in turn, caused Mark to smile.

“I guess it just bothers me so much because…well, because I love you,” Mark finished the last part softly.

“Well yeah, I love you too, jackass, you know that,” Matt replied, getting up to continue his quest to the kitchen.

He made it as far as the doorway when Mark cleared his throat and, with confidence that made Matt’s skin prickle and his hairs stand up, declared, “No, Matt. Like, if I could, I’d have your babies love you. Like Travis and Jeremy said if I didn’t tell you today that they’d tell you when you came back to work. Like love at first sight and all that bullshit.”


	3. I lay beside you and pulled you close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. Much. Smut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you to intothefields/hoppusfucker42069 for beta'ing and filling in my blank spots and lack of knowledge. You are a gift from heaven, my friend.  
> Come play on tumblr, intoxicated-circulations  
> Thanks for looking!

Matt stopped himself in his tracks, turning to face Mark fully. Mark was a sight for sore eyes, his eyes wide and bleary, his hair mussed up, hands gripping the thick comforter. _He was absolutely beautiful._

Before Matt even knew what he was doing, his feet carried him across the room, back to sitting the bed next to Mark. His hands seemed to reach to Mark’s face on their own accord, caressing that firm jaw line. As Matt started to move in, he stopped himself and looked into Mark’s eyes.

“Mark,” he whispered, “Man, if you don’t want this, you better tell me now.”

Mark’s only reply was a hand on the back of Matt’s head, bringing him in for a kiss. The kiss was like every cliched kiss in a romantic movie; fireworks in the background and everything. It was purely addicting. Mark pulled Matt fully over top of him, hands gripping Matt’s hips as he took Matt’s lower lip between his teeth, earning a soft moan. The noise went straight to Mark’s cock.

“Matt,” Mark murmured, pulling away for air, and leaning in to mouth at the tattoo on his neck.

Matt couldn't respond, he opened his mouth and a litany of groans tumbled out. Mark grinned, that smug bastard, and tightened his grip on Matt’s hips. Matt did the only reasonable thing he could think of, and ground his cock down onto Mark, causing him to gasp and raise his hips to meet the electric touch.

“Mark,” Matt whined, continuing to rut his cock against Mark, “I want you inside of me.”

Mark just smirked, “Isn’t it a little early for that? You don’t want to take me to dinner first?” He said, a teasing edge to his voice.

“Listen, Hoppus, if I have to hold you down and fuck myself on your cock, I will. I’ve waited almost 20 god damn years for this,” Matt replied, rolling his eyes and tugging at the waistband of Mark’s boxers. 

Mark didn’t need to be told twice, sitting up and dragging his boxers down and off his legs, following the same motions with Matt. Matt grinned, raking his eyes over Mark’s body. God, he waited so long for this. Mark sheepishly produced a tube of lube from the bedside table.

“Mark Hoppus, you dirty motherfucker! Jacking off in your best friend’s spare bed!”

Mark didn’t even have the decency to look ashamed. He reached up to fumble with the bedside light when Matt took a firm hold of his cock, leaning down to swipe his tongue along the slit.

“Jesus fuck!” Mark honest to god screeched, “Do that again, Matt, please.”

Matt smiled before licking a stripe up the length of Mark’s cock, stopping to suck one of his balls into his mouth, and continuing to lick his way back up. Once he reached the head again, Matt slowly took the whole length into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks and flattening his tongue. He looked up, lips practically brushing against the sparse curls on Mark’s pelvis, to see the most beautiful sight in the world: Mark completely and totally blissed out. He had a thin sheen of sweat on him already, his hands in Matt’s short hair, his eyes hooded and so blown that there was hardly any white or blue visible. Matt loved it.

He continued his attention on Mark’s cock, pulling off completely to dig his tongue into the slit, earning the most beautifully strangled noises. He reached a hand between his legs to feel his own cock, heavy and curving towards his stomach, starting to drip precome. 

“Matt, not gonna last if you keep this up,” Mark grunted, thrusting into his mouth. ‘

Matt pulled off completely, leaving the trail of saliva on his face and turning on his hands and knees. Mark grabbed a leg and pulled, causing Matt to fall to his stomach.

“What the fuck, Mark?” Matt asked, turning his head to look at the man.

“Lay on your back for me, pretty boy,” Mark breathed heavily, looking down through hooded eyes.

Matt rolled onto his back as quickly as humanly possible, spreading his legs wide to accommodate for his lover. Mark quickly sucked the head of Matt’s cock into his mouth, while he slicked up his fingers, running his middle finger over Matt’s entrance a few times before pushing in lightly. Matt let out a moan that would put most porn stars to shame, pushing down on Mark’s finger. Mark pulled off of Matt’s cock to eye the man and ask, “So you've done this before?”

Matt just nodded as Mark inched his whole finger in, “’S been a while though. Couple years maybe. Got so used to being alone,” Matt’s breath hitched at the end, as Mark slid another finger into him.

“Good. Don’t like the thought of anyone else doing this to you,” Mark stated, curling his fingers inside of Matt, hitting his prostate, causing him to moan loudly and arch off of the bed.

“Marky, please,” Matt whimpered, pushing his hips down onto Mark’s fingers again.

“Not done yet,” Mark stated simply, “I wanna tell you how fucking beautiful you look right now. God, Matt, you could put any porn star to shame. The way you’re arching your back, taking my fingers like you’re made for it,” Matt let out a throaty moan.

“Oh, Skiba’s got a thing for dirty talk, huh?” Mark asked, a feral grin to his face as he twisted his fingers inside of Matt.

“So I guess you’d really like it if I told you how many times I laid awake in this very bed, doing this to myself, pretending it was you. Or how I dream constantly of making you come apart, just like this, three fingers in this tight ass of yours, with you begging just like the good boy you are,” Mark breathed, moving to adjust himself so his breath was ghosting against Matt’s dick, rock hard and leaking precome. 

“Fuck, Mark,” Matt moaned brokenly, “Please.”

Mark grinned, slicking up his cock and slowly sliding into the tight entrance. 

“Jesus Christ in a pickup,” Mark breathed as he bottomed out.

Matt moaned an unintelligible response, wrapping his legs tight around Mark and angling his hips so Mark could fuck him hard and deep.

Mark began thrusting in and out of Matt, hands on his hips, holding tight enough to leave fingerprints. 

“Fuck, Mark, please, I-“ Matt groaned out with every thrust, reaching for his cock.

Mark growled at that, pinning Matt’s hands above his head with one hand, and grabbing at his cock with the other.

“Fuck!” Matt moaned, he was literally on cloud nine. 

“‘M close,” Mark groaned, his thrusts becoming erratic.

“Make me come, baby,” Matt moaned, and instantly the hand on his cock began moving at a rapid, yet slightly inconsistent speed.

“Fuck, fuck, oh my god, fucking don't stop,” Matt moaned, high and loud, tightening around Mark’s dick before thick stripes of cum started spilling from his cock, firm in Mark’s hand. 

Mark absolutely lost it, driving hard into Matt one last time and filling the man up. Matt’s legs fell from their vice grip on Mark, and the two laid there, breathing heavily and not talking.

“Mark,” Matt whined, “Dude, get out of me, I’m fucking leaking.” Mark chuckled, pulling out with a wince. He grabbed his t-shirt that was lying nearby and used it to clean them up. 

“Matt,” Mark stated after a few quiet moments of holding the younger man, running his hands soothingly down his sides and over any bruises he thought might be forming.

“Mmmhmmm,” was the only reply he got.

“We just had sex.”

 “Yep,” Matt replied with a breathy laugh, “We sure did.”

“Do you think we should call Travis and sing him that song?”

“I can’t believe you’re thinking of Travis right after fucking me, that’s just rude!”

Mark laughed, pulling Matt in for a kiss.


	4. And the two of us went up in smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, the last chapter of my first multi-chapter fic. As always, thanks a million to intothefields/hoppusfucker42069 for all you do for me.   
> I hope you guys enjoyed this, I sure had a blast writing it!  
> Thanks for looking

“Relax, man, it’ll be fine,” Travis said, smoothing the lapels of Mark’s jacket. 

Mark gave him a weak smile, fiddling with his cuff links. He thought this day would never come, and now that it’s here, he’s more afraid than he’d ever imagined.  
Here he was, standing in his class A uniform, about to climb into Engine 9 with Travis, and drive to his wedding. _His wedding,_ he kept thinking.

————————————————————————————————————  
The wedding was small, just friends and family, some firefighters from other stations and their significant others. Travis was Mark’s best man, naturally, and Fat Mike was Matt’s. The agreement was that everyone would wear their class A uniforms for the wedding and pictures, and then change before the reception. The wedding itself would be held nowhere other than Station 9, where the two had met.

“Oh my fucking God!” Matt yelped, causing Travis to hustle into the room and double over in laughter.

There was Fat Mike, wearing nothing but a short, lacy skirt and a pair of Converse.

“Dude! The agreement!” Matt hissed, trying his best not to laugh at his friend.

“Fuck the agreement,” was Mike’s only reply.

The wedding went smoothly, there were many tears from members of the audience, as well as members of the wedding party. The pictures were beautiful, the newlyweds posing with the infamous Engine 9. Matt’s favorite picture is a group photo of everyone with an open uniform shirt, sporting a “thank god for punk rock” shirt underneath and laughter evident on their faces as Fat Mike is lifting up the back of the skirt.  
————————————————————————————————————  
“Matt is my best good friend, and even I know that’s something you can’t find right around the corner. And I swear to fucking Christ, Hoppus, if you hurt his feelings even _once_ that I will destroy you and make it look like an accident!” Fat Mike was drunkenly giving his best man’s speech, earning ripples of laughter throughout the audience.

Matt and Mark made their way to the dance floor, having changed into their customary black jeans and Nikes, for their first dance to the tune of Chasing Cars. The reception was off with a bang, and at one point Matt was doing body shots off of Mark, and Travis found Fat Mike fucking the caterer under a table. Jeremy brought his wife and kids, but quickly sent the kids to go play somewhere quietly when Matt grabbed the microphone off the DJ and loudly exclaimed that he was going to hold Mark down and eat his ass like the last supper.  
———————————————————————————————————

“Hey, are you awake?” Mark mumbled into Matt’s neck one night, Matt was sprawled on his stomach like a starfish, one leg woven with Mark’s.

“Mmmph. Kinda,” Matt groggily replied, turning to face his husband.

“Do you think even if you wouldn’t have fallen through that floor six years ago, do you think we would be where we are anyway?” Mark asked, lightly running his nails up and down Matt’s back.

Matt was quiet, leaning into his touch, face thoughtful.

“Yeah. I think it would’ve taken some time. But we’d still be here. We’ve got a gravitational pull towards each other, Mark. You’re the reason I believe in soul mates and all that,” He said, leaning in to place a kiss on Mark’s lips.

Mark smiled, grabbing Matt’s face to pull him in and deepen the kiss, hands roaming over the man’s body, whispering against Matt’s lips, “Gaaaaaay.”

“Mark, seriously, we’ve already had sex three times today, I don’t think I can get it up for a fourth,” Matt whined, leaning into Mark’s touch anyway, “And besides, we’re both bi, so that is false, my friend.”

Mark just chuckled and pulled Matt close, wrapping his arms around him.

“Fine, we’ll sleep. But you better believe I’m fucking you before work tomorrow.”  
————————————————————————————————————  
 _The best laid plans,_ Matt thought. So, yes, Mark did fuck him before work, which was wonderful. But Mark also caught the fucking stove on fire while trying to make pancakes for breakfast.

Matt was in the shower when he heard Mark’s loud chorus of “holy fucking shit!” followed by the smoke alarm. So he quickly finished in the shower, toweled off, and threw a pair of boxers on before running across the house to the kitchen. There was Mark, standing in front of the stove, which was currently on fire. 

“Oh for shit’s sake Mark! We’re both fucking firefighters and you caught my stove on fire?!” Matt exclaimed, grabbing Mark by the arm and pulling him outside, dialing 911 on his cell phone.

“You’re supposed to be a firefighter, not a fire helper!” Matt said to Mark, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mark at least had the decency to look ashamed while Matt was on the phone with Travis, who said he’d call Jeremy and then come over. Once the engine arrived on scene, Matt angrily grabbed the fire extinguisher out of the small compartment and marched into the house, ignoring the wolf-whistles of his coworkers, as he was still in his boxers.

“How are two, good-standing IAFF members about to not have a fire extinguisher in their house?!” One of the guys cackled from the yard.

Mark was flitting around in full mother hen mode, yelling at Matt to “get on out of that goddamn house, you’re just in your underwear and you’re going to get burned!”

Matt stuck his head out of the open kitchen window and looked right at Mark, stating calmly, “Mark. I could pee on this fire and put it out. Calm the fuck down.” 

Mark just grins ear to ear, “I dunno, Skiba, you’ve gotta have a pretty big dick to be able to handle that.”

Matt stalked out of the house, and straight over to Mark.

“Big dick, huh? I remember the first time you bottomed for me, when you said I was so big-“  Matt was cut off by Travis coughing and clearing his throat.

“Uh, guys. You know what’s not funny? You need a new fucking stove.”

Matt let out a shriek, pretending to faint into Mark’s arms.

“I sure hope you like my stir fry! And everything else I cook…because you won’t be seeing that for a long time! We’re so getting a divorce! AND I’M KEEPING THE BONSAI TREE,” Matt raved on, throwing his hands in the air.

“Babe…please don't hate me!” Mark whined, putting his hands on Matt’s hips, trying to pull him close.

The two continued to argue back and forth while Jeremy looked forlornly between them, the rest of the fire department having since left, thanks to Matt putting the fire out.

“GENTLEMEN,” Travis rumbled, “Settle the fuck down. I swear to god that Bama and Landon are better behaved than you two 6 foot plus man-children. No more sleepovers until you kiss and make up,” he finished, grinning.

If there’s one thing Matt lives for, besides that pain in the ass Mark Allan Hoppus, it’s Bama and Landon sleepovers. He sidled up to Mark, wrapping him in his arms, placing a kiss on his temple with a whispered apology. 

“That’s better!” Travis exclaimed, “Now go put some pants on, and don’t be late to work,” he said, walking away.


End file.
